Gimme That Girl
by 14AmyChan
Summary: Ed and Winry are getting ready for a date, but Ed doesn't want to go. one-shot and fluffy


_**14AmyChan: okay, this song is pretty easy to guess. I just couldn't help it. I don't own anything, so please enjoy~! *^_^***_

"Ed, what do you think of this one?" Winry asked her boyfriend as she walked out of the bathroom in a silky red dress. The spaghetti strap had slight ruffles that ran down her side until the dress cut off above the knees. Her hair was bundled up in a perfect bun at the back of her head, save for the two stubborn pieces of hair that always draped down the sides of her head.

"I think you should just change into what you normally wear," Ed gave his blunt opinion. It wasn't that he didn't like the dress on her, it was just that he preferred it when she was more… _her_. "Why don't we just stay here tonight?" he asked, trying for the tenth time to get her to cancel those stupid reservations.

"Why don't you want to go out?" Winry asked, beginning to feel frustrated. With every dress she tried on, she couldn't get him to act even a little excited for their date tonight. What was wrong with him? She thought men _liked _it when their girls wore pretty dresses. She thought it made them feel special.

"Because when we go out, you try and be someone that's not you," Ed tried explaining. Last time they'd gone out on a date, Winry had been overly polite and shy the entire time. It wasn't something he was used to and he didn't like that version of his girl. "I want to spend time with my _girlfriend_. So can we please just stay here?"

"Fine," Winry conceded as she pulled some of the bobby pins out of her hair. She went back into the bathroom to change. No point in a pretty dress if they weren't going anywhere. Once she came out in an old tee shirt and a pair of dirty old jeans, she saw him smile. It was the only outfit he'd smiled at the entire night. It confused and frustrated her to no belief. "_Now _you smile…" she muttered before taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Because _now_ you're you," Ed smiled as he adjusted himself so he was lying on top of Winry's legs. He grinned up at her frustrated face. This was the Winry he fell in love with. Normal girl with one heck of a temper.

"So what do you want to do now?" Winry asked, already having her dinner plans with her date shot by said date. She continued to glare at him until she was sure he got the message that he wasn't going to be laying on her lap the entire night. With a sigh, Ed got up and looked around. A few seconds later, his eyes landed on a radio.

"Al and granny are gone for a while, why don't we just turn on the radio?" Ed put the idea out there and let it sink in with her. After a few seconds, he saw her face melt a little bit and she smiled.

"All right, but we're listening to my favorite station," Winry agreed as she stood up, effectively shocking Ed into an upright position. It was either that or hit his head on the floor. Before he could contemplate on how much that would hurt, she'd already turned on the radio and started dancing along. It wasn't long before Ed ended up joining her.

_-I'm crazy  
There's a side of you that I wanna see  
That never ceases to amaze me_

_Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest  
That's the you that I like best  
Gimmie that girl_

_Gimmie that girl lovin' up on me  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans  
That's the you I wanna see  
Gimmie that girl_

_Gimmie the girl that's beautiful  
Without a trace of makeup of on  
Barefoot in the kitchen  
Singin' her favorite song_

_Dancin' around like a fool  
Starrin' in her own little show  
Gimmie the girl that the rest of the world  
Ain't lucky enough to know_

_Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest  
That's the you that I like best  
Gimmie that girl_

_Gimmie that girl lovin' up on me  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans  
That's the you I wanna see  
Gimmie that girl, gimmie that girl_

_Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest  
That's the you that I like best  
Gimmie that girl_

_Gimmie that girl lovin' up on me  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans  
That's the you I wanna see  
Gimmie that girl, gimmie that girl_

"Ed?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad we stayed here…"

"That's my girl"


End file.
